


Free

by orphan_account



Series: snstober [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're here," A whisper reached his ears, and Naruto smiled at the familiar voice. He turned in the direction of the voice, taking in the sight of Sasuke sitting up in a tree. "I was starting to think you forgot.""How could I forgot someone as beautiful as you?" Naruto whispered back, his smile growing into a teasing grin
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: snstober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> snstober day 2: sun and moon
> 
> okie listen im not good at tagging.
> 
> and hhnng i changed my idea with this prompt so many times it's not even funny. i really like the idea, but im not entirely satisfied with the outcome, anyways with that i hope you enjoy !!

Naruto slipped through the large door silently, closing it slowly behind him, careful to make sure it didn't creak. He rushed down the stairs, eager to leave his home and make it in time to meet his love. He landed on the marble with little to no noise and held his breath, waiting for a few seconds, straining his ears for any indication that he woke up anyone in the manor.

No footsteps came, and no voices echoed through the halls. Naruto let out a quiet sigh of relief and continued on, making his way out of the home that housed all of the Sun's children. He had to be careful so no one heard or saw him. Naruto knew he could trust next to none of his siblings. They all hated him pretty much, and wouldn't hesitate to snitch if they saw him leaving the manor so late. The Sun's children weren't allowed to roam at night, because that was when the Moon's children were awake, and the two of them shared a mutual hatred and rivalry.

It was forbidden for the Sun and Moon's children to interact. In doing so, the two or more children would be isolated as a way to "cleanse" themselves after interacting with the inferior deities.

It was a load of bullshit. Naruto didn't feel any inferior to the Moon's children, nor did he feel "dirty" when interacting with them. His love was a child of the Moon. They spent hours together hidden away, basking in each other because the only way they could ever be together was behind closed doors, hiding away from everyone else who would advocate for their isolation - and, maybe even execution - without hesitation or care.

They were meeting in the starry forest tonight. It was a little risky, considering how close the forest was to the manor, but it had been so long since he had last seen his love, felt their touch, heard their voice ring through his ears like a beautiful piece of music.

(Tonight, however, was different from those past meetings. They wouldn't have to hide anymore, to break away after only a few hours.)

He stepped into the forest, avoiding the glowing stars hanging from the trees and the shimmer of little pixies buzzing around. They didn't care much for anything, only for the forest and its inhabitants. They didn't mind Naruto and his love meeting. If anything, the pixies found it adorable how close they were.

"You're here," A whisper reached his ears, and Naruto smiled at the familiar voice. He turned in the direction of the voice, taking in the sight of Sasuke sitting up in a tree. "I was starting to think you forgot."

"How could I forgot someone as beautiful as you?" Naruto whispered back, his smile growing into a teasing grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes with a fondness and slipped down from the branch, landing on the ground with a grace that Naruto loved. He crossed the distance between them, pulling Naruto in a tight hug, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in Naruto's neck, breathing in deeply. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head before taking a deep breath as well, taking in the warm presence of Sasuke after going so long without being able to see or touch him.

"I missed you," Sasuke murmured, pulling away to press a slow kiss against Naruto's lips. It was full of passion and longing, something Naruto had become well acquainted with over these past few weeks. It had been hell; not being able to see Sasuke. They usually met up at least once a week, hidden away from their fellow siblings as they talked about their days and cuddled up together, holding onto each other like the other would disappear if they let go. 

But recently, the Sun and Moon had become more strict with their policies and rules, keeping an ever tighter leash on their children than before, because of the upcoming ceremony. The Sun and Moon would choose one child each to inherit their power and title of "Sun" and 'Moon." Everyone's been running themselves ragged, training their abilities and focusing on their tasks, hoping to be the next in line for the job.

Naruto couldn't care less. While he loved helping the humans with their warmth and light, he hated being a child of the Sun. Too many rules, not enough freedom or choice. They had no future, no hopes or dreams. Only to serve the Sun and keep the humans happy.

Once again, he loved that matter, but the former made him feel sick to his stomach.

(they were nothing more than expendable, little pawns, picked solely on performance and nothing else.)

"I missed you, too," Naruto gave him one more kiss, this time more chaste; a sweet little peck that had Sasuke smiling to himself. "But after tonight, no more worries, yeah? Only us."

"I like that idea," Sasuke hummed, "Do you have it?"

Naruto nodded and dug into his pocket, pulling out a small, light gold crystal in the shape of a blazing sun and a thin, long shard of glass that emitted a pale yellow glow. "You?"

Sasuke pulled out his own crystal and glass shard, except his was in the shape of a crescent moon and more of a dark blue, while his glass shard was emitting a purple glow instead.

These items, while small, where very important. If you executed the directions properly, you could either give power to or take away power from a deity. Although, it only worked if the deity was compatible with the item. For example, a Sun Shard couldn't be used on a Moon child, and vice versa. The Sun and Moon used these during the ceremony where they chose their successor, and they were an absolute bitch to steal, but it would all be worth it, Naruto was sure.

"You know how to use a Shard, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh… we just stab ourselves with the glass and poof! no more powers, right?"

Sasuke sighed, "We need to make a cut on our palms and let out a drop of blood spill over the crystal. Then, we just let our powers go."

"Just like that?"

"It's like… giving them up. You have to want to get rid of them, or else it won't work. Only the Sun and Moon can forcibly take powers."

"That's easy, then!" Naruto grinned, "Are you ready?"

"I have been for a while now." 

Sasuke placed the crystal back into his pocket and positioned the shard over his open palm. Naruto followed suit, hovering the glowing yellow glass over his open palm. He pressed down, slicing his skin open across the expanse of his palm. He dropped the shard without a care and pulled the crystal back out of his pocket, quickly hovering his bleeding hand over the crystal and squeezing out a drop of blood before the wound closed.

Naruto looked up from the crystal to Sasuke, "Sooo what now? I don't feel any -"

He cut himself off with a cry of pain, surprised by the sudden pull in his chest, like his soul was being yanked out of his throat. He gagged, mouth open wide as a bright yellow essence poured from his lips, flowing through the air. It flew down into the crystal, lighting it up with the same glow as the shard. 

It was over before he knew it, and Naruto fell to his knees, coughing roughly as he rubbed at his throat. Sasuke was in a similar situation, wincing in pain as he clutched his crystal in shaky hands. "Are you -" Naruto cleared his throat, "-okay?"

"I think," Sasuke replied, voice scratchy. He looked down at the crystal in his hand and at Naruto's, a relief visible in his eyes. "It worked," He laughed quietly, "We're free, Naruto."

Free. They were free. No more powers, no more problems. They weren't pawns for the Sun and Moon to play with anymore. They had their own lives, their own wills.

They were human, now.

"Huh," Naruto held up his crystal, looking at the glowing sun. It was warm between his fingers, pulsing with a life he was soon to leave behind. This was it. His entire life, years and years of working for the sun, were all packed away in this little crystal. "That's… nice. It feels nice."

He got back up, holding out a hand for Sasuke to get up as well. The raven took his hand and pulled himself up, letting go to dust off his clothes.

"What do we do with them now?" Naruto asked.

"Break them," Sasuke said, dropping his to the forest floor and smashing his boot down on it, shattering the crystal in dozens of little pieces. "That way, they can't force our powers back inside us if they manage to find where we're going."

Naruto felt a weight lift of his shoulders as he shattered the sun crystal under his boot. He held his hand out to Sasuke again, smiling brightly, and squeezed Sasuke's hand gently. Sasuke returned the squeeze and pressed a gentle kiss to Naruto's lips, laughing to himself quietly when tried to follow as he pulled away.

They started to walk, heading in the opposite direction of the Sun manor, deeper into the forest until they make it out on the other side.

"Where do you wanna go?" Naruto began to swing their hands back and forth.

"You pick."

"Now that we're human, we can eat things, right?"

Sasuke nodded, "Along with all other human necessities, yes."

"I heard about this new food… ramen, I think," Naruto turned to Sasuke, puppy eyes in place. "Can we try it?"

"I don't see the harm in it," Sasuke shrugged, and Naruto cheered, fist pumping the air with his free hand.

"Ramen, here we come!"

Sasuke smiled fondly at Naruto's enthusiasm, but little did he know, this would be the first worst decision as a human that he has ever made.


End file.
